Any Other Day
by mysticalgems
Summary: It was any other day...somewhat just not what Aerrow had in mind. Yaoi! ONESHOT! AND LEMON! First Sex and somewhat humorous story actually done. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! X3 The story is better than what it sounds.


**_*Any Other Day_****__*******

_***Disclaimers***_**- I don't own anything of the storm hawks but it is a good show to watch.**

_**Intro- **__It was like any other day so Aerrow thought. _

_**A ~*Mysticalgems Tale*~ so read and enjoy please. First time with a sex scene so be reasonable.**_

**_WARNING- This is a oneshot story so of course that means BOYXBOY. NO LOVEY LIKEY THEN TURN BACK. IF FLAMMERS ARE GOING TO FLAME ME, I DON'T REALLY CARE, BUT BE WARNED FLAMMERS, YOU WILL BE KNOWN AS FLUFFERNUTTERS FOR YOUR FLAMING! TEEHEE! XD _**_Fluffernutter is a fun word to say! Oh! and don't worry Fluffernutter is not an evil word! XD_

_**~~~Any Other Day~~~~~~**_

**_It was like any other day on the condor._ Finn was going on about some hot chick he saw, Junko eating like usual, Piper experimenting on her crystals… like usual, Stork being paranoid like he normally is… everyday, and Aerrow is daydreaming about the- DARK ACE?**

**"_He's so sexy," '_Aerrow thought out loud.' "**Who is? Aerrow! Dude! Who is? Snap out of it man!**" 'Yelled Finn.'**

**~~~~MULTIPLE SLAPS!~~~~**

**"**OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR FINN?**" 'Aerrow surprisingly yelled.' "**Dude you were daydreaming but mostly you said **_"he's so sexy,"_** now again who and ARE YOU GAY?**" 'Finn loudly asked.'**

**"**Whoa wait, I was daydreaming about a guy?**"** **'Aerrow asked.'** **"**You don't remember?**" 'Asked Finn.'** **"**NO... sadly.**"** _(Aerrow lied; He remembers the daydream clearly but he's not going to say a single word about it to anyone, not even the man himself.)_

**~~~Later that afternoon~~~**

**"**Ah talk about a nice view!**" 'Aerrow happily exlcaimed.' "**I know right? It's so green and beautiful! Maybe I'll find a rare crystal here or a crystal of somesort!**" 'Piper joyfully exclaimed.'**** "**SHEESH! The only thing you're going to find is my handsome face.**" 'Finn dramatically jested.'**

**~~SLAP! ~~**

**"**OUCH! WHY'D YOU SLAP ME FOR PIPER? I was just kidding!**" 'Finn whiningly exclaimed.'**

**"**I'm going to take a look around this terra guys, I'll be back later, if I need anything I'll let you know.**" 'Aerrow informed.' "**Alright, but please be careful Aerrow.**" 'Piper said in a caring tone full of worry like always.'**

**~~~~And with that all said Aerrow was off~~~~**

_**It was a little past noon now and Aerrow saw a cyclonian camp site in the distance. He didn't want to get caught so he decided to go to the right and take a detour through the densely, lushy green forest to hopefully make it to the other side and find out what they(the cyclonians) are up to. So with that idea thought completely through, Aerrow started up his skimmer again and entered the lush forest. There were many trees on this terra and maneuvering through them at the fast speed he was going he thought he'd reach his destination in no time. So Aerrow thought. "(**This is going to be fun and easy**)." **_**'Aerrow thought aloud.'**

**~~~BOOM!~~~~**

_**Something nailed him from behind.**_

**"**Damn!**" 'He cursed aloud.'** **_As he got up and turned around, he was face to face with a red glowing switch blade that belonged to none other than-_ "**Dark Ace!**" 'Aerrow exclaimed.' "**Thought nobody saw you right little SKY KNIGHT?**" 'Dark Ace remarked.' "**Well I was hoping I didn't disturb your beauty sleep, but I guess I was wrong.**" 'Aerrow said playfully.' "**No need to be so cocky boy!**" 'Dark Ace retorted, not finding Aerrow's jest funny or amusing.' "**Let me guess! _**"Prepare to die Aerrow," **_Right?**"** **'Aerrow retorted.'** **"**Is that what you're going to say - Dark A-**" 'Aerrow said before Dark Ace cut him off.' "**Hmph! … shut up boy!**" 'Dark Ace yelled.' "..." 'Before Aerrow could think of what to say next, Dark Ace cut him off yet again.' "** Now STRIP!**" 'The evil man commanded.' "**What?**" 'Aerrow exclaimed.' "**You heard me Aerrow, don't make me do it for you, now STRIP!**" 'The talon commander said angrily.'** **"**Alright, alright already! But why?**" 'Aerrow wryly asked.' "**Just do it!**" 'Dark Ace demanded.' _Doing as what was demanded, Aerrow listened and undressed. Humiliation and ashamed were two feelings that Aerrow felt for just listening to the evil mad man. _**

~~~**They both stood there naked now~~~**

**"**Uh... what's this about anyway?**" 'Aerrow asked demandingly.'**

**~~~SLAP!~~~**

**"**OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?**" 'Aerrow shrieked out.' "**Don't question my doings boy!**"** **'Dark Ace snapped back.' "**Sheesh! I'M SORRY FOR ASKING! Would it kill you to just answer a mere important question?**" 'Aerrow loudly said in a somewhat demanding tone.' "**Now down on your hands and knees!**" 'Dark Ace demanded.' **_**Aerrow did as he was told. **_**"**Dark Ace what are you going to-**"** **_Before Aerrow could finish, Dark Ace moved behind Aerrow. He(Dark Ace) got down on his knees and pushed on Aerrow's back forcing his(Aerrow's) entire upper body half down lower until he(Aerrow) chest touched the ground. Dark Ace roughly grasped Aerrow's hips and made Aerrow raise his rear higher. Then Dark Ace moved his face closer; and all of a sudden Aerrow noticed something wet and slimy was pressed against his entrance. Before he could protest on the act that was about to be committed, the wet and slimy object was suddenly pushed into the depth of Aerrow's anus. He realised what the wet and slimy object was, he couldn't believe that he was being violated by Dark Ace's tongue. After realising that, he suddenly didn't care. The _****_feeling it caused made him shudder, as well as a little light headed too. He was becoming lost in the pleasuring sensation that he couldn't think, the only thing he could do was moan at the heavenly feeling that was being given to him by his worst enemy. Aerrow then protested as he felt Dark Ace's tongue leave him. but before he could form a single coherent thought, fingers were pushed inside of him, scraping against the soft walls that lined the inside of his anus, causing many gasps and moans to escape his throat. Suddenly those fingers that belonged to the worst man in all of Atmos suddenly brushed along Aerrow's sweet spot that sent stars in his mind. The Dark Ace deciding that, that was enough, withdrew his fingers and positioned himself at Aerrow's entrance. Aerrow knew what was coming next. He was terrified sure, but his daydream was about to become reality. Suddenly something bigger and thicker thrusted all the way inside of him, he couldn't describe it but with a loud _scream- **

**"**AH! GET IT OUT!**" 'Aerrow cried in dismay.' "**Easy Aerrow, just… relax.**" 'Dark Ace cooed.' ****"**HOW CAN I IF MY WORST BUT HANDSOME ENEMY IS TEARING ME INHALF FROM THE INSIDE OF MY ASS AND UP?**" 'Aerrow painfully yelled.'** **"**Oh! JUST DO IT! IF YOU DON'T IT'S GOING TO HURT A LOT WORSE**!" 'Dark Ace yelled.' "**BASTARD!**" 'Aerrow managed to yell out.' "**Handsome am I? I flattered to hear you say that Aerrow, but again you need to relax.**" ' Said Dark Ace in a sort of enlightening and pleasure filled tone.' ****"**Fine!**" 'gasped Aerrow.'** _**and a**_**_gain Aerrow did what he was told. Aerrow relaxed and Dark Ace began thrusting in and out of Aerrow's tight little but lithe body. Thrust after thrust Aerrow screamed out in pure pleasure as Dark Ace thrusted harder and harder against Aerrow's sweet spot. Dark Ace felt Aerrow was getting close so he began pumping Aerrow's hard weeping phallus with one hand. Doing that act caused Aerrow to arch his back backwards back enough that the back of his(Aerrow's) head was laying upon Dark Ace's shoulder. Dark Ace took advantage of that and leant down a bit and captured Aerrow's lips with his in a hot_ passionate kiss. That ended up being too much for Aerrow and he came hard in Dark Ace's hand, which sent Dark Ace over the edge and causing him to release his seed deep inside Aerrow. They both collapsed and fell forward, with a little strength left Dark Ace managed to roll them both over on their sides. From there they caught their breaths and Dark Ace pulled out of Aerrow.**

**"**So now what?**" 'Aerrow asked.' "**What do you mean **_"So now what?" _**You will go back to you friends and not speak a word of this to them or anyone else.**" 'Said Dark Ace.' "**Oh! LIKE I WOULD TELL MY FRIENDS THAT I HAD SEX WITH YOU! Who knows what kind of bad things would happen?**" 'Aerrow exclaimed.' "**Glad to know we are on the same page of understanding SKY KNIGHT!**" 'Dark Ace retorted in a sort of bittersweet tone.' "**Can um... we uh... you know... do this again?**" 'Aerrow asked coyly.' "**Hmph, I don't see why not. What we did is something I would call enjoyable. Though all because we have sex doesn't mean I'll be nice and go easy on you Aerrow.**" 'Dark Ace said hatefully.' "**Alright, that's cool, I wouldn't ask you to be nice, even though your attitude could be improved quite a bit; besides from that agreement, what crazy mission did that witch order you to do that involves being here? Better yet I'll just ask the big fat questions which would be- What are you doing here? And What's Cyclonis up to this time?**" 'Aerrow asked bluntly as well as demandingly.' "**Figures you would ask, but that doesn't mean I'll tell. If you want to know so badly, find out on your own.**" 'Dark Ace coldly replied.' "**Figures you wouldn't answer.**" 'Aerrow replied back just as cold as Dark Ace did.' "**Oh! One last thing Aerrow.**" 'said Dark Ace.' "**And that would be what exactly?**" 'growled Aerrow.' "**I can't wait to see you squirming beneath me again.**" 'Dark Ace informed.' _With that said Dark Ace took his leave and left a gaping sky knight behind._** **"**So that's it,**" 'Aerrow thought.' _Besides the Cyclonians and the bad but wonderful event with Dark Ace, it was like-_**

**_~~~Any Other Day~~~_**

**_~Almost like Any Other End~ _**

_**So what do you think? Review Please! They are always treasured and loved!**_


End file.
